dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Woo Young
Perfil *'Nombre: '장우영 / Jang Woo Young. *'thumb|324px'Apodo: 'Boo-Uhngee (Búho), pollo. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, bailarín, modelo, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '30-Abril-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''178 cm. *'Peso: 65 kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''B. *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Tauro. *'Signo Chino: Serpiente. *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Dramas *Human Casino (KBS, 2011, cameo) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo) Programas *'Hot Blood' (Mnet, 2008). *'Idol Show' (MBC, 2008). *'Wild Bunny' (Ment, 2009). *'Inkigayo' (SBS, 2009/2010). *Parodia You're Beautiful como Go Mi Nam (SBS, 2009). *'Win Win' (KBS2, 2010). *'2PM Show' (SBS Plus, 2011). *Parodia The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012). Discografia 'Mini Album' Curiosidades *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Educación:' HoWon University y el Seoul Institute of the Arts (Dance Major). *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz de JYPE a través de MGoon, audiciones abiertas de la agencia, donde obtuvo el primer lugar derrotando 5.000 candidatos. *Park Jin Young (Presidente de JYP Ent.) lo concidera el miembro con mayor potencial. *Antes de debutar reemplazó a T.O.P (Big Bang), como pareja de baile de Kim Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls); en los MBC Music Awards 2007. *Es gran fan de Michael Jackson. *Su deporte favorito es el fútbol, incluso de pequeño era defensa central en el equipo de su escuela. *Confesó que su mujer ideal sería ''"Alguien con quién pueda tener una buena conversación. No me gustan las chicas que pueden bailar bien, siento que solo bailarán conmigo y se irán después. Si ella no puede bailar yo puedo enseñar *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Taecyeon (compañero de grupo) y la actriz Ha Yun Joo, la cual fue reemplazada por Sulli de F(x) después de 6 meses. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Nichkhun, las fans suelen llamarles Khunyoung (combinación del final de sus nombres). *En el programa de radio "Choi Hwa Jung Power Time" de SBS, se le preguntó:'' "¿Alguna vez has recibido el interés de una celebridad?", tras ser su respuesta afirmativa; el Dj siente curiosidad por saber el nombre de la celebridad pero Wooyoung decide mantenerlo en secreto: ''"No puedo. Ella es una bella persona, y recibe amor de muchos". *Trabajó como MC en el programa "Win Win" junto a Kim Seung Woo, Kim Shin Young, Choi Hwa Jung y Taeyeon (SNSD) con quién tuvo un pequeño rumor amoroso, el cual desmintió. En la actualidad son grandes amigos. *Durante el programa de radio "HeeChul's Young Street" se le pidió que enviará un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Lo estoy pasando mal. Invítame un trago", ''a un amigo de su preferencia. Wooyoung se decidió por Kim Seung Woo, quién respondió cariñosamente: ''"Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que te invité?". *En el programa "Happy Birthday" confesó haber estado enamorado de una chica extranjera. *Tras su tiempo en Inkigayo se convirtió en gran amigo de Sulli de F(x). *Ho Dong (ex-presentador de Strong Heart) le tiene mucho afecto. *Fue votado uno de los mejores "MC-Idols" (presentador) en el portal coreano DCInside. *Tuvo que recurrir al playback durante el comeback del grupo con el single "Without U", debido a un problema en sus cuerdas vocales por exceso de ensayo. *Confesó en el programa Strong Heart que una amiga muy cercana le robó un beso. *Considera a PSY su mentor en el Ssanti, declaró que desde pequeño veía sus actuaciones y que esto lo impulso a prácticar dicho baile. *Durante una transmisión de "Win Win", reveló que su padre había estado en contra de sus sueños ya que quería que él tuviese una vida "más fácil", una vida normal. Sin embargo no se rindió, asistió a sus clases habituales y, a escondidas; a clases de baile. Cuenta que para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre escribió tres cartas cada mes por dos años. En la actualidad, es su padre quién le envía cartas de aliento. *Es gran amigo de Hyomin de T-ara, incluso se pensaba que ella sentía atracción por él. *Forma parte de "Los 34 idols que desearías como novio" junto a sus compañeros Nichkhun y Junho. *Obtuvo el 7º lugar en el top 20 de Mnet "Idol Chart Show: The Best Idol Dancers", dejando atrás a Taeyang (Big Bang), Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Shindong (Super Junior), Kikwang (BEAST), entre otros idols. *Actuó en el drama "Dream High " con el personaje de Jason, un estudiante de intercambio con estupendas habilidades para el baile. Junto a IU, quién interpreta a su pareja en el drama; se ha visto envuelto en un escandalo amoroso debido a el buen trato que tiene hacia ella y a situaciones "comprometedoras", sin embargo ambos han negado los rumores. *Según sus compañeros, es el segundo miembro más popular en Tailandia. *Wooyoung se encuentra en el rating de "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF, sus compañeros Nichkhun, Jun. K, y Junho también figuran en dicha lista. *Fue escogido como uno de los F4 Idols del Kpop en una reciente encuesta a estudiantes universitarias, al igual que TOP de Big Bang, Taemin de SHINee y Jung Yonghwa de CNBlue. *Suele ser muy discreto en la temática amorosa, cuando le preguntan quien sería su mujer ideal cambia de tema. *Figura nuevamente en la lista "The Ten Best Models" (los diez mejores modelos) de la primera mitad de 2012, publicada por TvCF. *Obtuvo el 5to lugar en el rating de Mnet "The next Rain bi" (el próximo Rain). *Otras de las idols con quién se le ha vinculado es Sandara Park de 2NE1, ya que para muchos él siente atracción por ella. *Es portada en la edición de julio de la revista Men's Health, convirtiendose en el cuarto miembro de 2PM en aparecer en ella. *A Wooyoung le gusta limpiar las cosas, por eso los demás miembros lo llaman la mamá de 2PM. *Recibió el galardón "Cool-Guy" como "The best cover model male for Men's Health 2012" (mejor modelo de portada masculino). Este premio es entregado al hombre en Corea que contiene todas las características de la belleza exterior e interior, es el segundo miembro de 2PM en obtener dicho premio. *Realizó una actuación especial en Mnet'20 Choice Awards 2012, donde interpretó por primera vez "2Nigth" y una fracción de "Sexy Lady", ambas de su album debut. *Sohee de Wonder Girls le eligió como su tipo ideal entre todos los hombres de JYP. *Su portada en Men's Health, resultó la revista más vendida del mes en Corea. *Fue seleccionado en el listado "Kissable Lips " (labios besables) del portal web Allkpop, esta lista refleja los hombres que poseen los mejores labios del kpop. *En una entrevista a ''Radio Singapore elegió a Min como su favorita en Miss A. *El 8 de julio de 2012 lanzó su álbum en solitario "23-Male-Single" con el tema promocional "Sexy Lady". Wooyoung es el primer miembro de 2PM en sacar un album en solitario. *Recientemente reveló que 3 idols femeninas se le confesaron pero las rechazó, sin embargo se arrepiente de haber dejado ir a una de ellas. *Tras un análisis médico se descubrió que su cuerpo tiene 20 años, es decir; 3 años menos que su edad biológica, dando a relucir la salud física de Wooyoung. *Las dos versiones de su albúm se posicionaron en el 1º y 3º lugar del ranking semanal de ventas físicas de Hanteo superando a Super Junior. Así mismo obtuvo la 1º posición en el listado a tiempo real de Gaon, la posición número 2 en el ranking semanal y el 3º lugar en el ranking mensual de la misma página. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *me2day Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|"Sexy Lady" Jang Woo Young Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActor Categoría:JYP Entertainment